The formation of foam core types of composite material components from a slurry mixture by means of a molding process, is generally well known in the art. For the manufacture of foam core structures having complex curved shapes, performance of such molding processes is time consuming and expensive because of the required utilization of special molds. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for a more economical and less time consuming type of molding process through which curve-shaped foam core types of composite material components may be synthesized from slurry mixtures.